Electric power transmission lines are used to carry electricity at a high voltage from a power plant and distribute the electrical power to various locations where the power is consumed. Overhead power lines are typically strung between utility poles. Many of the utility poles have transformers mounted thereon to step down the voltage level and/or current level of the power line to a level that is usable to power electrical devices. For example, street lights are often mounted on the utility poles and powered by the electrical power carried by the power line. However, electrical devices that are placed in between utility poles must be wired to the nearest utility pole with a transformer to receive power.
Furthermore, there are many long spans of power line (such as across rivers, valleys, etc.) over which the power line extends a long distance between utility poles. It is difficult and/or impractical to place an electrical device in these long spans and power the electrical device from the power line.